Butterflies part 42
by Kksaunt1
Summary: Jack has plans for Elizabeth


Elizabeth rolled over and sighed. Caleb was there again. It had been a month since Jack had returned with Caleb and he still somehow managed to get in bed without her or Jack noticing. She was completely out of ideas. He no longer complained about being scared, he just showed up sometime during the night and joined them.

Jack rolled over and opened his eyes, realizing their bed guest was present again. "I miss you," he whispered. She nodded and took his hand in hers, bringing it up and kissing his fingers. He got an idea, but before he could put it into action, Caleb woke up and rolled over.

Jack got up and got ready for his rounds and went to spend time with Maddie. He sat with her by the fire in the living room, snuggling under a blanket. "Dada." She was playing with the button on his shirt.

"Budder?"

"Brother?"

"Budder," she repeated and nodded.

"He will be up soon."

"Love Budder."

"You do? That's good. I love him too."

"Love Dada." She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, Bug."

"Daddy, Mama says Emmy's eating."

"Ok, thank you, Caleb."

"Do you guys want breakfast?"

"Yes, pancakes?"

"We had those yesterday. How about eggs?"

"Yes, Daddy, eggs." He took them over to the table, put Maddie in her chair and Caleb climbed into his.

Elizabeth walked out a little later, dressed and ready for the day.

"Sweetheart, eggs and toast?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Thanks, Honey." She walked over and put her arm around him as he cooked. He put the spoon down and turned to hug her.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning." She smiled at him and kissed his lips, lingering a bit. "Love you."

"Love you," he said kissing her once more and then stirred the food in the pan.

"Mama?" Maddie said.

"Morning Maddie." She bent down and kissed the top of her head and then sat down next to her.

"Mama? Can we go to town today?" Caleb wondered.

She looked over at Jack to see what he thought. He shrugged, nodding, making it her decision. He knew it was a lot of work for her with all three kids.

"What do you want to do in town, Caleb?"

"See Aunt Julie."

"She's probably working though."

"She's fun. She colors with me and plays games."

"Yes, but she can't do that while she's working. What if we had her come over for dinner tonight? Daddy can ask her when he gets there."

"Daddy, can you ask her, please?"

"Yes, I will." Jack had an ulterior motive for asking. He had something planned for Elizabeth and Julie could help.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Caleb was so excited he knocked his fork on the ground and some of his eggs with it.

"Caleb, calm down please. We don't want to make a mess."

"Sorry, Mama."

"That's ok, just be careful." She kissed his head as she walked past him to get a rag to wipe up the eggs.

Jack finished his eggs and toast and took his plate to the sink. He kissed his family goodbye and left for the day, to do rounds and plan his evening with Elizabeth.

After a very long day, Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing her sister, not to mention Jack. She must have answered a hundred questions over the course of the day and was really needing an adult conversation.

Julie, Viola and Beth walked in the front door while Elizabeth was fixing dinner.

"Aunt Julie!" Caleb ran over and hugged Julie. "Come play!"

"Caleb," Elizabeth said reminding him of his manners.

"Come play, please?"

"Thank you, Honey."

"I'll play very soon, let me talk to your Mama for a moment, ok?"

"Ok." He went back to his toys and Maddie.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged her sisters and niece. "Viola, I'm glad you're here. I didn't know you were coming. I'm not sure there's enough food. I'll just make some more vegetables."

"Done worry, Elizabeth. There's plenty."

"How do you know?"

"Because you and Jack will be eating dinner elsewhere."

"We will?"

"Yes, that's why Viola and I are both here." Julie chimed in. "Viola will feed Emma if needed and help me take care of everyone."

"Are we going to be gone overnight?"

"No, Jack just said he wanted all his bases covered so he had me ask Viola."

"That's very sweet, Viola, but I don't think you'll have to do that."

"I'm happy to if she is hungry."

"Elizabeth, you need to go get ready. Jack will be here soon."

Elizabeth smiled, getting pretty excited about a night out, alone with her husband. She went to the bedroom and picked out her dress and did her makeup. She hadn't put on makeup or a dress in a long time. She moved to the washroom to change and wash up. After she was dressed, she put her hair exactly the way Jack liked and added some perfume behind her ears. She walked out of the washroom to check on Emmy and she was sleeping.

As she walked back into the living room she looked up and saw Jack by the door. He was dressed in his black suit and had a flower in his hand. She felt much like she did on their first date years before. He looked entirely too handsome, she was speechless, so she just smiled. He smiled back as she walked up to him, and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing," he whispered in her ear.

"So do you."

"I brought this for you." He held the flower in his hand.

"Its beautiful."

"May I?" He asked.

She nodded as he pinned it to her dress, his fingers grazing her collarbone, giving her goosebumps. She looked in his eyes and stared. "Thank you," she whispered.

Maddie had walked over but they were distracted. "Mama?" She tore herself away her husband's eyes and looked down. "Hey, sweetie." She picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Mama and Daddy are gonna go. You stay with your brother. Aunt Julie and Viola are going to take care of you."

She nodded. "Give Daddy kisses." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Bye Bug."

"Caleb, we're going now," Elizabeth called.

"Bye Mama." He waved and kept playing with his toys.

"Well, ok then. Let's go before he realizes what just happened. Viola, I fed Emma about an hour ago. She should be fine for a few more hours."

"Elizabeth, don't worry about anything. Just go, enjoy the evening."

"Ok, we will."

Jack helped her with her coat and they walked out the door.

Jack took her hand and they walked over to the side of the house toward the barn. As he led her into barn, he squeezed her hand and then went to hook the horses to the wagon.

"So where are you taking me, Honey?"

"To dinner."

"And….?

"I may have something planned for after."

"I'm guessing you do or you wouldn't have had Viola come for Emma."

He smiled at her, giving nothing away. "Ready to go?"

She walked over and he helped her into the wagon. When he sat down, he stared at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"I've missed you."

"Me too. Thank you for taking me out tonight. This is just what I needed."

"My pleasure."

They drove slowly into town, but didn't stop at Abigail's as Elizabeth thought they would. She was surprised when they pulled out in back of the jail. She looked at him and smiled. He helped her down from the wagon and led her in the back door. He had set up a table for them and dinner was waiting on his desk, compliments of Abigail Hogan. She noticed the curtains were drawn and he walked over and locked the door. She raised her eyebrows and laughed. "Locking the door?"

"No distractions or interruptions, tonight, Sweetheart."

"I don't know, I'm pretty distracted right now."

"No Bill Avery walking in, stealing our food." She remembered the time he did that a few years back, interrupting their dinner. "No little boys slipping in between us in the middle of the night." It had been a long month of that, she was more than ready to have Jack all to herself.

"Sounds perfect." She took his hand and pulled him close. "Let's eat later." She flipped the switch on the lamp, leaving the moonlight shining in the closed curtains as the only light.

"Whatever you say, Honey."

"Aunt Julie, can you stay with me?" She was tucking him in to bed and was about to leave the room.

"You need to sleep, Caleb."

"Please, I don't like the dark."

"I know, I felt the same way when I was little."

"You're not scared anymore?"

"No, I got older and stopped being scared. I have an idea though. I'll be right back." She had remembered seeing Jack's flashlight on the dresser in their room. It might do the trick. She brought it back in to Caleb and handed it to him.

"Daddy's light?"

"If you get scared, just turn it on. Watch." She blew out his lamp and flipped the flashlight on, moving it around on the wall, making her fingers move in front of it. Caleb giggled. "Just remember to shut it off again."

"Ok, thank you, Aunt Julie."

"You're welcome, Caleb."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Caleb"

"Can we stay here, Jack?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Hmm?" He was half asleep, laying with his arms around his wife. He didn't want to move. They'd been interrupted so many times by a particular little boy that he was enjoying every single second with her, alone.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you were asleep."

"Its ok," he mumbled. "What did you say?"

"I asked if we can stay here."

"Oh, no, I guess we have to go home eventually."

"Yeah, Emma will need me soon."

"Viola's there." He kissed her temple. "She will be fine."

"I need to eat something."

"I'll get the food. Don't go away." He kissed her and then got up, got dressed and left the room.

He was back in less than a minute with the basket and a bottle of wine. She moved her pillow up to the headboard and leaned against it, readjusting the sheets and blanket.

"Hurry, Honey. I'm freezing."

"I can fix that." He picked up his shirt and gave it to her. She slipped it on and wrapped it around herself.

"Thank you." He dished out the meatloaf and potatoes on to her plate and handed her a fork.

"Dinner is served."

"It's a little cold but still tastes good."

"No complaints from you, Sweetheart. It was your idea to eat later," he teased.

She blushed as she laughed. "Yeah well, do you blame me?"

"Absolutely not."

"It had been a long time, Jack."

"Yes, it had."

They took their time eating and then decided they should return to their real lives back at home.

They came in the house awhile later and everything was quiet. The walked down the hall and peeked at Maddie and then Caleb. Caleb was sleeping holding Jack's flashlight in his hand. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went in to their room and Emma was starting to wake up.

"Jack, can you help me?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need to feed Emmy but I can't in this dress. Can you unbutton it for me?"

"Sure." He walked up behind her and did as she asked, placing a few kisses on her neck and shoulder as he did it.

"Thank you." She turned around and smiled.

A few hours later, Jack woke up and realized something was different. He was laying next to Elizabeth, but no Caleb. "Wow," he whispered. So he moved closer to Elizabeth and put his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"Jack?"

"Who else would it be kissing your neck?"

"Very funny. I'm just not used to actually being alone with you. Where's Caleb?"

"Not in here. He must have slept in his own room. Can Julie live here?"

"Bite your tongue, Jack Thornton." He laughed.

"Somehow she got him to stay in his room. I just thought if she lived here, we might have more time to ourselves."

"We will ask her how she did it, but don't mention Aunt Julie living here or you know who will never let us forget it."

"Good point."

Caleb walked in and crawled up on the bed. "Daddy?" he tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" he whispered.

"Time to get up?"

"Shhh. Mama's sleeping. We need a little longer. Go wake Aunt Julie."

"Ok!"

Jack started laughing. Elizabeth turned over and looked at Jack. "Do you think that was wise?"

"Very." He kissed her nose. "Now I'm alone with you again."

"As wonderful as that is, we both need to get up." She started to get up but he pulled her back down.

"Five more minutes. My rounds can wait that long."

"Five more, or until Emmy wakes up."

"I win."

"Always, Honey." He pulled her close, his cheek on hers, breathing her in. After a few minutes, Elizabeth moved back and kissed him. "I love you, Jack. With all of my heart."

"I love you more." He kissed her back. "I'm so glad we were able to get away last night. I really needed time with you."

"Me too. Five more minutes?"

Caleb had woken Julie up as suggested by Jack. Now she was playing with him in the living room. "Aunt Julie?"

"Yes, Caleb?"

"I wasn't scared."

"Good. I'm glad."

"Daddy's light helped."

"Good."

"I miss him."

"They'll be up soon and then you can see him."

"Mama's sleeping."

"Yes, but pretty soon Emma will need to eat, so she'll be up too."

Jack walked out. "Hey buddy."

"Daddy! I missed you!" He got up and ran to Jack to hug him.

"I missed you too, Caleb." Jack picked him up and sat on the couch.

"Daddy, I didn't get scared."

"I know, you stayed in your room all night. You were such a good boy."

"I had your light."

"Yes, I saw."

"I got scared one time so I turned on the light. Then I wasn't scared."

"I'm so glad, Caleb." He hugged him to his chest. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, Daddy. Pancakes?"

"Sure, we'll have those. Do you want to help me cook?"

"I can help?"

"Yes, you'll have to be careful, but you can help."

"Let's go!"

Julie got up from the floor as Jack and Caleb stood up. "Julie, thank you for everything. He hasn't ever slept all night in his own bed. Thank you for watching them last night."

"Your welcome brother. Happy to help." Jack pulled her in for a hug. "Did you have a nice time?"

"We did. We really needed time to ourselves. It's very challenging with three kids."

"I can imagine."

"I'm going to go make pancakes. Hope you're hungry."

Elizabeth was feeding Emmy in the rocking chair, thinking about everything. Her wonderful, amazing husband. Her three beautiful children. It was crazy to think about how just three years before, she didn't have any of that, and now she had everything. As much as she wished for more time with Jack, she loved being a mother and wouldn't trade it for anything, and even though she wasn't teaching in a classroom anymore, she taught her own children everyday and she was so grateful for that opportunity.

Julie knocked. "Come in," Elizabeth called.

"Hey, sister."

"Hey, Julie."

"Jack wanted me to tell you that breakfast is almost ready."

"Ok thank you. Thank you so much for watching the kids last night."

"Of course. Did you have a good time?"

"Very nice." Elizabeth smiled.

"Good."

Maddie came in the room and ran over to Elizabeth. "Mama?"

"Hi, sweetie!"

"Mama up, pease?"

"I'm feeding Emmy, but I will hold you soon, ok? Why don't you go eat breakfast with Aunt Julie and I will come in a minute?"

"K, Mama." Maddie grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her to the kitchen.

Elizabeth finished feeding Emmy and walked out to the kitchen with the baby in one hand and the cradle in the other. She set the cradle down by the fire and put Emmy in it and then looked around.

"Mama? I help Daddy!" Caleb called from his spot on a chair next to the counter.

"I see. Thank you for helping, baby." She kissed his head and then kissed Jack. "Morning, Jack."

"Morning." He smiled at her, winking.

Later that day, Jack was at work and her sisters went home. She was trying to take a nap on the couch but Caleb walked up to her. "Mama?"

"Caleb, why aren't you in bed, sweetie?"

"Want you."

"Come here for a moment." She picked him up and held him. "I want to tell you, I'm very proud of you for sleeping in your own bed last night. That was so good."

"I had Daddy's light. Not scared."

"Are you scared now?"

"No, Mama."

"Don't you think you should sleep in your own bed?"

"I want you. Missed you."

"I will come with you and stay for a few minutes but you really need to sleep."

"Yes, Mama."

She fell asleep next to Caleb and slept for two hours until she heard Emmy cry. She changed her diaper and took her out to the couch. She laid her on her knees. "Hi, sweet girl. Are you going to smile for me?" She stroked the side of Emmy's cheek with her finger. "There it is. You have such a pretty smile. You look just like your sister, with Daddy's dimples." Emmy just lit up, smiling, kicking her legs and waving her arms. "Mama loves you, Emmy."

Jack walked in the door and saw Elizabeth on the couch with Emma. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey, Jack." Jack took his uniform jacket off and joined them on the couch.

"What are you up to?"

"Getting Emmy to smile."

"Did she?"

"Yes, she has your dimples too."

Jack reached for her and put her on his lap. "Hi, baby girl. Wanna smile for Daddy?" She didn't hesitate to smile and talk to Jack, cooing and kicking her legs. "I bet you would like another brother or sister, wouldn't you sweetie?" He looked over at Elizabeth with a smirk.

"Jack Thornton, we agreed three children. At last count that's what we have."

"You only gave birth to two, so technically we could have one more." She raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Jack, if we do have another one, I don't want them as close together as Maddie and Emmy. That was so difficult. Talk to me in a couple years and see what I think."

"Years? That's a long time."

"Not when it comes to children. If we waited until Emmy is two or three, she would be a lot easier to handle and I don't want to nurse two babies at the same time. I felt like I was never sleeping."

"First of all, I would not want you to be overwhelmed like you were. Second, I want you to be happy and not struggling. If you want to wait, we'll wait. Things happen though."

"Let's hope things wait to happen for about two more years." She got up and went to get Maddie who was jabbering in her crib.

"Hi, Mama!" Caleb said, on his way out to the living room.

"Hi, sweetie." She went into Maddie's room, distracted about what Jack said. "Your Daddy is a silly man, Maddie." Maddie nodded.

"Siwee." she agreed with a smile.

"That's right."

To think he wanted another baby, this soon. She wasn't entirely against the idea, just not now. These children were wonderful and she loved them more than anything, but she loved her own sanity too.


End file.
